Black Kat
by Kaledena
Summary: Ok, I don't own anything or anyone... not even Kat :(... but it's about a pirate, loving adventure more than anything. She gets pulled into fate when adventure in a new world leads to Captain Jack Sparrow...
1. Default Chapter

"If I were you lad, I'd not be soundin' so miserable! Out on the open sea… wind in your hair…. And best of all, a new world with new places to explore…."

The sounds and light of morning poured into the cabins room. The room was covered with maps, compasses, papers, clothes, and anything else imaginable. Kat usually had it cleaner, but she was trying to figure out where she was. Not much food was left on the ship, maybe enough to last the crew a few more weeks. A new world with new places to find, treasure to seek, people to meet, and the stars and the sea as guides.

On the left side of the room was a mattress with white sheets, pulled out from there proper places. A groggy Captain lay on the bed, sprawled in all direction. Her arm was over her face to shield the light that burst throw the window to her left. Katarina de Leon, the mighty Captain of the "Wind Dancer". She was a good captain. She longed for adventure and craved knowledge with all her heart. The crew loved her, having known her for four years at that time. In the world where Kat was born, the "Wind Dancer" was the most feared ship in the oceans. It was the ship responsible for bringing piracy back.

Kat sat up and groaned, causing the bed to shift. She looked around and frowned at her mess, also known as her quarters. "I've got to fix that…" She mumbled to herself. Stretching, she stood and looked into the mirror. She may have been a pirate but she was still a woman, wanting to impress someone if need be. Her red hair was just to her shoulders, and her brown eyes were deep and lined with a substance she got in one of the worlds. She stood at around 5'7 and she wore a black corset (though not done tight), a white shirt that flowed. The shirt had big sleeves that cuffed at the ends, letting a bunch of material sway whenever she walked. The top of the shirt was cut low, letting a little but of cleavage show, and it fell off of her shoulders just a bit. She wore black pants, and leather boots.

Wiping the last bit of sleep and weariness from her eyes, Kat hopped up onto the bed. Smiling, she opened the window more than it was already open. What she saw made her stop in her tracks. Land? And no one called her? She would get to the bottom of this. She had told her crew that if anyone saw land, they would report it immediately.

Quite aggravated, Kat stormed out of the cabin only to come face to face with a pistol. A man with white curly hair, dressed in a uniform that was suppose to show that he was of great importance, stood glaring at her. Personally, she thought that the hair was a bit too much, but who knew the styles that this world would bring. Did she look outlandish?

"Tom, what's going on 'ere? Why did no one wake me?" She asked her first mate, and best friend, ignoring the pistol aimed at her head. Kat walked past the man and looked at Tom in the eye. "Remember what I told you, when there's land you must inform me immediately."

The man with the hair cleared his throat, and Kat looked to him with annoyance. "And what gives you the right to parade onto _my_ ship and threaten me. If it's a fight you're looking for, it's not wise to what until the Captain is up and awake, though I'm sure you'd get a very good fight without direction."

"Well it's not ethical to have an unidentified flag and try to sail into _my_ harbor without me making a fuss of it." The man replied.

Kat walked back over to him, and with her right hand she removed the weapon that was facing toward her. She glared him in the eye and spoke softly, with force in the back of her words. "And who might you be? One who claims to rule over the land that free peoples live on? Or are you one of those nasty little buggers who pretends?"

"I am Commodore Norrington. If you haven't heard of me then quite frankly, you either are new here or oblivious. Since you shoot to make assumptions, so shall I. Are you a pirate? Or maybe you're a siren who just happened to get lost?" The Commodore's voice was not angry; he was calm, and looked to have a slight curiosity about the ship.

"What do I look like?" Kat answered with a smile.

"Clearly, a pirate."

"Well, if it's just between me an' you, our ship is new here, exploring the world through and through, excuse me for discomfort, a little groggy you see, seeing as though I just woke up. I am truly sorry for the discomfort that I've caused you… though as to answer your first question. I am a pirate, but only to those who attack me first. I have _never_ attacked or stolen from a ship that hasn't attacked me first. Right crew?"

"Aye." The crew shouted from behind.

The Commodore paused for a moment, looking from person to person.

"I am sorry for my assumptions. May I give my sincerest apologies to you by inviting you to a dinner party, which will be held later tonight?"

Kat faked a smile, even though the thought disgusted her. The Commodore clearly was asking her for other reasons than a simple apology. But still, Kat couldn't enter this place without making a good impression. Who knew what the Commodore would do if she said no.

"Gladly." Kat said, with the best smile she could muster.

The Commodore smiled. "May I ask of your name Miss…?"

"Leon." Kat said, grinning, "Katarina de Leon."

The Commodore had left, telling Kat to meet him at the docks at four o'clock. Kat sat in her room, annoyed even more than she had been. Dinner with the king of arrogance was not her style. She had plenty of nice dresses, due to her rich past.

"Kat?" Tom asked, stepping into the cabin.

"Aye?" Kat said, leaning back in her chair, were she cleared the debris. "What Tom?" She looked tired, kind of run down but still sending a flattering wave or enthusiasm.

"Why did you say yes to the Commodore? I know that it is your decision… but…" Tom started. Kat raised her hand to silence him. She sighed, then looked at Tom with a wave of relief.

"Listen, then tell the crew…. It is not of my nature to except these invites, but in this case, we don't know these places… I don't want to endanger anyone by making a scene and getting into trouble. It would be better for me to go, and then we can leave with them liking us."

"This isn't you talking Kat!" Tom exclaimed. "I know you, You're not like this. You would never give up anything-"

"I'm not giving up anything important Tom." Kat said, frustrated. "I'm just going to dinner and coming back. To tell you the truth, The Commodore reminds me of my grandfather… not what I call a real turn on."

"I can't believe you just said that." Tom said, laughing. "Well, be careful none the less."

"You know I will Tom." Kat said standing. She walked over to Tom and put her hand on his shoulder. "And you know I'll give my heart to none but my crew and the sea. Men do not hold the adventure I seek."

"At least the ones that you have met so far. What if you find someone with the daring that matches your own, the love of freedom and adventure? Would you leave?"

"Of course not. Not my mothers ship, or my best friend." Kat said, "Now, I'm going to change for my dinner date. So if you'll excuse me…"

"No, no, I'm sorry for intruding. Have fun."

"You know I won't." Kat said playfully. With that Tom left the room. Kat looked to her chest full of old clothing her father had wanted her to wear. There would be plenty of dresses in there. She walked over to the chest, shoved a sheet off the top of it, and opened it.

Dust came off the top as the chest opened. Kat had not looked at the dresses since her father died. She didn't' want to be reminded. For an occasion though, she didn't mind. A part of her missed the way things used to run in her life, though not much of her at all.

After digging around for a little while, Kat pulled out a dress. It was a dark green, with lace at the neckline, which was quite low considering. There was a flowered pattern from the neckline to the waist, and black fabric around the chest area, that was laced up in the front. It flowed down, having black ace, frill, at the bottom of the dress.

Kat pulled off the clothes that she was wearing, put on an undergarment, which she hadn't worn in forever (Even before her father was murdered she stopped wearing undergarments and ran around free. No one ever did notice.). As Kat laced up the dress, she found that it fit surprisingly well, even though her chest had grown since the last time she had worn it. She had much more muscle than she did too, but surprisingly it wasn't too tight. Looking in the mirror, Kat put up her hair into a rather nice do. After searching around for shoes, Kat discovered that she had misplaced them. She'd have to go with her leather boots. She put them on and washed her face, wiping off the dirt that had developed. She had taken a small bath earlier, but not well enough to get everything off her face.

She was ready, and she had a sense of awareness she usually didn't have. A feeling that she usually didn't respond to told her that someone would happen. She would have a wave of destiny hit her that evening. Strangely, she wasn't bitter because of it, and she looked forward to meeting it. Hopefully it wouldn't have to do with anyone in white wigs.


	2. chapter 2

Kat walked onto Port Royale's deck. The smell of salt flooded her nostrils, for on sea the wind made it less strong. She didn't mind though. It was the scent of happiness for her... the scent of freedom. The town was too busy to notice her entrance, except those who fancied her dress. The town was bursting with energy of routine, a whole world of people doing the same things from sun up to sun down. Kat was amazed as she saw the trades of the town, and she felt as though she was pushed away from it all. 'It seems too much like home.' Kat thought, suddenly realizing it. 'Well, your home is where ever you are now. Don't dwell on the past.'

The cold breeze from the sea, meaning nighttime was approaching, blew onto Kat, making her realize just how hot she actually was. Her body had grown more accustom to colder climates. That and her dress wasn't light.

"Cold?" A voice asked from behind her. Kat put on her best fake smile and turned to see the Commodore. He was just dressed as he was before, in the suit that made his back look too straight.

"No, not at all. Actually I am quite warm." Kat said, knowing exactly how to act when she was dressed up.

"That's surprising." Commodore said, smiling calmly. "Well, this way please."

They stepped into a horse drawn carriage, with Norrington helping Kat into the seat. Kat tried not to accept the help, but knew it was proper, so when he insisted she complied.

"Now Katarina, I would like you to use your full title at this wedding dinner, for some companions of mine. Now, with that dress, you look absolutely stunning-"

"Thank you." Kat said, looking away. Norrington smiled and continued.

"I'd like to tell them that you were an old friend of my father's daughter, so they do not question you any further, which I met recently. All right? Keep the name of Captain out of your speech tonight."

"Why's that Commodore? I will not lie to them when they ask me questions, but I promise I won't give away what I really am, for I'm sure they'd be heart broken." Kat said, grinning at the Commodore's face. "So who's throwing the party?"

"Now Jack, remember to stay here." Will said to the pirate Captain, who was absent-mindedly ignoring everything the blacksmith said, "We don't know what Commodore's reaction to having you here."

"Aye aye." Jack said, finally turning to his friend. "Now you two go an' have a really great time!"

Will's face looked troubled for a moment as he said, "Really Jack, I mean it, stay here."

"Alright mate! Go." Jack said, leaning his feet on the nice furnished table. He grabbed a piece of meat and stuck some of it in his mouth, ripping a mouthful off, he smiled and shooed the couple away with his free hand.

As the two of his best friends walked out the door, Jack studied the piece of chicken and thought, "Well Jack, they'll distrust you after this, but it'll be well worth it."

Kat smiled angelically as she was introduced to the people at the dinner. They smiled at her, expecting that the woman that the Commodore brought was both beautiful and coming from a rich, well-mannered background. They had part of it right. Fortunately for Norrington, Kat was good at revealing her respected side.

"So," One of the elderly women said to her in a quiet tone, "Where are you from?"

Kat smiled as she was seated and said, "Well, you would never have heard of it… it's way out in the western side of the world. I inherited a fortune from my father, and when he died I decided to come to this region of the world."

The guests were curious about Kat indeed. They asked her things that she had to discreetly tell them about. One thing she kept with Norrington, however, was the promise to not lie to them.

The last to arrive were Mr. Turner and Miss Swann. Kat didn't have time to meet them, for they arrived just as dinner was ready.

Jack stood outside the house, looking in the window at the partygoers. Although he was loving the thrill of disobeying Will and Elizabeth, he had more important things to do. The man who was throwing the party, Raul Kalfron, needed revenge thrown onto him like a pack of rabid moneys on a banana. He had once been part of a crew Jack was on, before he was even a pirate. He needed revenge on him. He had needed it for over twenty years.

Climbing the vine on the side of the house, Jack went in through one of the windows. The window was unlocked and Jack crawled inside a white room. It was the bathroom.

"Excuse me." Kat said politely, "Where's the ladies' room?"


End file.
